ABSTRACT Training the next generation of minority scientists is critical to eliminating health disparities. The Cancer Research Education Program (CREP) will play an important supportive role in the U-HAND (University of Houston/MD Anderson) partnership by developing the next cadre of leaders in cancer disparities. The CREP will leverage the existing strengths and resources of the University of Houston (UH) and The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center (MDA) and create new ones, training and motivating U-HAND scholars (undergraduate students, doctoral students, and postdoctoral fellows) and early stage investigators (ESIs). The CREP will coordinate all enrichment activities, including mentored research experiences, coursework, lectures, seminars, and interactive service learning experiences in the community. The interactive service learning activities will be provided through the robust and impactful Outreach Program in the Third Ward and East End neighborhoods of Houston, which are largely black and Hispanic neighborhoods, respectively. The Outreach Program will also provide needed cancer education and services and create opportunities to engage the community in cancer research, by serving as a participant recruitment and collaboration opportunity for U-HAND scholars, faculty, and the pilot projects. The specific aims of this program are to: 1) Identify, select, train, and mentor highly qualified undergraduate and doctoral students, postdoctoral fellows, and ESIs from historically underrepresented groups in science for research careers focused on lifestyle-related risk factors for cancer and cancer disparities; 2) Develop a competency-based comprehensive curriculum for cancer prevention and disparities research between U-HAND partners that includes didactic coursework, seminars, and interactive service learning experiences; 3) Develop and implement a community outreach program to provide service learning experiences for U-HAND scholars and engage community members in cancer prevention education, research, and clinical trials; and 4) Systematically evaluate all CREP participants and program activities, using these data to enhance and strengthen the program over time.